justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance (song)
"Just Dance" by Lady Gaga is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance 2015 (as a DLC). The title of the Just Dance series is derived from this song. Dancer ''Classic'' The coach is wearing what appears to be a one piece style swimwear-esque suit, with a multi colored triangle mosaic pattern. She also has long hot pink hair pulled into a long ponytail. She's also wearing a bluish green glove, and a pair of high heels with a similar square mosaic pattern. When the techno part of the song begins, the mosaic patterns illuminate into pink, bluish green, and purple, and her skin turns pitch black. Her hair also turns neon blue, and the glove turns neon green. After this bridge, the color returns to normal. As for behavior, she dances like and carries herself very much like Lady Gaga, and even does the one eye and number six hand signals during the gold moves. ''On-Stage'' The lead dancer actually looks similar to Lady Gaga. She has long blond straight hair and is wearing black shades. She's wearing a silver metallic catsuit with cutouts on many places and black ankle boots. The backup dancers are females who both have black fluffy hair and are wearing red low cut swimsuit-esque suits and gray heels. They're also wearing diamond masks. ''Sweat'' The sweat is a DLC that was released February 11, 2014. He has red hair, that is a buzz cut. He also has a beard, also cut very thin. His left eye has a red lighting bolt over it. He is not wearing a shirt, but he does have a blue jacket with various black writings all over it. He appears to be wearing red skinny jeans. His socks are almost knee-high, and are blue and red. He is wearing black gym shoes. Background In the beginning of the song, there are four mosaic windows, with coaches on it (1st verse: California Gurls, Disturbia, What You Waiting For, and Crucified). In the chorus, there a lot of mosaic windows with characters from previous Just Dance games. In the 2nd verse, there are four mosaic windows, with more coaches on it (2nd verse: Applause, E.T, Gangnam Style (P2), and Ring My Bell). In Colby's part, yet another 4 coaches appear (3rd verse: Rasputin/YMCA/Hungarian Dance No. 5, Hey Ya!, So What, and Moves Like Jagger/YMCA). Gold Moves Classic There are 6 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Move 1, 2, 5 & 6: Put your right arms up and instantly put it down. Gold Move 3 & 4: Put your hand over your eye making Lady Gaga's hand gesture in the official video. Justdancegoldmove.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 5 & 6 Justdancegoldmove3.png|Gold Moves 3 & 4 Sweat There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Sweat Routine: '''All Gold Moves: Jump and hit the air with your fist. JustDanceSweatGoldMove.png|All Gold Moves On-Stage Mode There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the On-Stage routine: '''All Gold Moves: Back-up dancers shake their hands in the air, lead dancer does it toward the screen. JD OS GM 1.JPG|All Gold Moves Mashup Just Dance has an unlockable Mashup. Dancers (No repeats) * Just Dance (JD2014) * On The Floor (JD4) * California Gurls (JD3) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) * Crazy in Love (JD2) * Disturbia (JD4) * Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) * Follow The Leader (JD2014) * Fine China (JD2014) * #thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) * Beauty and a Beat (JD4) * Funhouse (JD4) * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) * Idealistic (JD2) * Feel So Right (JD2014) Party Master Mode Just Dance ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: ''(Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *'Just Dance' *Girly Walk/Shoot 'Em Up/Wonder Girl/Russian Skip *Both Directions/Indian Whip/Brace Yourself/Super Snap *Monkey Buns/Burning Punches/Baby/Disco Fighting *Keops Hips/Tear It Up/Clap That Hand/Clap Your Hands *Happy Dance/Kitty Claws/[[I Will Survive|'I Will Survive']]/[[Follow The Leader|'Follow The Leader']] *'Just Dance' *Girly Walk/Shoot 'Em Up/Wonder Girl/Russian Skip *Both Directions/Indian Whip/Brace Yourself/Super Snap *Monkey Buns/Burning Punches/Baby/Disco Fighting *Keops Hips/Tear It Up/Clap That Hand/Clap Your Hands *Happy Dance/Kitty Claws/[[Love Boat|'Love Boat']]/[[Gentleman|'Gentleman']] *Power/Peace and Love/Crazy Wrestler/70's/Fitness Fun *Side Push/Windscreen Wiper/Rainbow/Fighting Santa *Ember Walk/Cyber Poser/Just Say NO!/Cheerleader *Cheer Snap/Step In Style/Hammer/Holly Power *Pendulum/Push Me Pull Me/Sexy Harlequin/Dig It *Wide Circles/Comb Your Hair/[[Where Have You Been|'Where Have You Been']]/[[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)']] *Happy Dance/Kitty Claws/Texas Jig/Punch It *Power/Peace and Love/Crazy Wrestler/70's/Fitness Fun *Circus Headbang/Slidewalk/All For Me/The Winner *Crescent Moon/Super Whip/Dungarees/Move Your Body *Me Me Me/Backstroke/Strong Step/Corner Jumpin' *Funky Frog/What Else?/Pom Pom Swing/Pop Fury *Indian Wave/Move Like a Star/Side Slice/Rock Puncher *Wide Circles/Comb Your Hair/[[Where Have You Been|'Where Have You Been']]/[[Starships|'Starships']] *Happy Dance/Kitty Claws/Texas Jig/Punch It *'Just Dance' Appearances in Mashups Just Dance ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * '''Just Dance' * Addicted To You' (Black Light)' * I Love It (Best Of JD2014) ' Sweat * Bailando '(Let's Rock!) ' Captions The Classic and Sweat dancers for ''Just Dance ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: Classic * Claws Balance * Dark Stand * Just Walk * Tortured Walk Sweat * Punk Smash Trivia * This is one of the first two songs from Lady Gaga on the Just Dance series, with Applause being the second one and Bad Romance as the third on Just Dance 2015 * The song was one of the most requested ones ever since it was the namesake of the entire series. *Since Dance Central's contract expired with Lady Gaga, she was free to put any song on any game. *''Just Dance will '''always be the first Recommended song when the game is played and started for the first time ever. *In the background there is a total of 12 Just Dance coaches (11 old and one new). This is most likely because the series is named after this song. *In the On-Stage-routine the backup dancers look like they're identical twins and wear outfits that are very similar to each other. *Very strangely, "''playboy"'' is not censored. *Most of the dancers shown in the background are females. The male ones shown were the ones from Rasputin, Hey Ya, and Moves Like Jagger. They're seen during Colby's part. *In the Mashup, most of the dancers who appear are female during Lady Gaga's part, and most of the dancers who appear are male during Colby's part. *Each installment number of the game (up until Just Dance 4) determines how many coaches from that game are shown in the background. 1 from Just Dance (the first installment), 2 from Just Dance 2, 3 from Just Dance 3, 4 from Just Dance 4 (non-DLC). *There's a disco ball headed dancer that appears in mashups, party master modes, and in the background for Gentleman and happens to be a beta element. Some people think that he's the dancer for this song, as an alternate version. There will not be a DLC alternate version because a sweat version was released in February. *In the on-stage mode, the lead dancer, who's female, appears to be lip syncing Colby's part as well as Gaga's. *A sweat version was released as DLC on February 11, along with Timber and Rock n Roll. *This song is on Just Dance Wii U along with Applause, both are on Just Dance 2014. *The dancer for the classic mode looks similar to the one from Part of Me, the left dancer from C'mon and Problem; maybe they are the same ones, but it's more probable that she and Problem are the same coach. * The dancers on the stained glasses are: California Gurls, Disturbia, What You Waiting For?, Crucified, Applause E.T, Gangnam Style (P2), Ring My Bell, So What, Moves Like Jagger, Rasputin, and Hey Ya. * This song will be featured on Just Dance 2015 as a DLC, which costs $1.99 Wii Points. * In a trailer revealing some unknown routines, which says "Adding new flavors to the mix", one of the dancers is seen wearing the same suit as the dancer from the classic mode. The only difference is that the suit is in a different colour scheme. * The classic dancer's silhouette can be seen at the bottom right of every one of the Just Dance 2014 Facebook awards. Gallery justdancejd2014.jpg justdanceonstage.jpg|On Stage justdancesweat.jpg|Sweat Justdanceong.jpg|Just Dance Just Dance On Stage.jpg|Just Dance (On Stage) Just Dance Sweat.jpg|Sweat Justdanceonstage.jpg Jd2014 conceptart justdance by killerxtrem-d74hd66.jpg|Concept Art 1525386_10152145482104711_464196054_n.jpg 1234728_10151877366684711_1441846743_n.jpg JustDanceSong.png|Just Dance on the menu JustDanceOnStage.png|On Stage on the menu JustDanceMashup.png|Mashup on the menu 123.png|The dancer JustDanceSweatAvatar.png 144.png|Classic avatar in Just Dance 2015 Justdance coach 1 big.png|Just Dance Coach jddasdas.png|The Pictograms Just Dance.png Videos File:Lady Gaga - Just Dance ft. Colby O'Donis File:Just Dance 2014 - Just Dance - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 SWEAT - Just Dance - 5 Stars DLC File:Just Dance 2014 - Just Dance (On Stage) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Just Dance (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Just_Dance_by_Lady_Gaga_feat_Colby_O%27_Donis_5*_Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:00's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Clean versions Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Dance Mashup Category:All Female Trios Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with DLC Alternates